Princess Abigail
by Hearts4Life
Summary: Abigail is Princess of Ithaca, and her brother Telemachus is the Prince of Ithaca. Her beautiful face and black curls don't hide her from the lingering stares of the suitors. What about the old beggar that seems to know so much about her? How does he know all this information? And why does Telemachus seem so comfortable with him? Will the suitors ever be removed from their home?


Odyssey

* * *

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Odyssey. All rights go to Homer. What if Odysseus and Penelope have a daughter and a son? How would she feel when she learns her father returned to Ithaca after twenty years? Read to find out. It takes place in the movie.**

* * *

Abigail used to be the best of friends with Melanthe, one of her maids. She used to be able to talk about anything with the maid, but Melanthe spent all her time with Eurymachus, there was no more room for her, as if she were being removed from her heart entirely.

The fact that Abigail had looming eyes on her from the suitors didn't make things any better. She always thought they were nothing but lowlife thugs who had overstayed their welcome a long time ago. She wanted them out. She wanted them gone. But her mother, Queen Penelope, adamantly refused her and her brother, Prince Telemachus'', request to remove them from their home. Eurykleia was now like a second mother, even since her grandmother had passed on. But sometimes, not even she could offer the best of comfort.

Abigail decided instead of sitting in her room, she was going to go find her brother and tell him of her concerns. As she walked past the suitors, she noticed them all give her lingering stares, and their creepy, lustful smiles made her want to vomit and kick all the suitors' asses. But she was the Princess of Ithaca; she couldn't bear to tarnish all of Ithaca by having a horrible reputation brought on the royal family. But that doesn't mean she didn't have the right to voice her concerns.

"Telemachus!" Abigail called as she looked everywhere and eventually saw him with the shepherd. "Telemachus!"

"Sister!" he called as he saw her from afar. When she neared him though, he could tell she was upset and angry beyond belief. "What's wrong?"

"I can't handle this anymore!"

"Handle what?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"These damn suitors! Every time I walk past them, they give me these creepy smiles and lingering stares! And it doesn't help that Melanthe has fallen for one of them! I cannot do this anymore, brother. These men need to be _gone_!"

"Sister," Telemachus responded, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "I understand your anger and frustration. Trust me, if one of those filthy men dare to lay a hand on you, I would have killed the very man myself. But unfortunately, now is not the time nor place. Come, I'll show you the old man who gave me such wisdom."

Telemachus led Abigail by the hand, and they walked into the place where the shepherd herded his sheep, and there sat an elderly man on his knees, his clothes and body looking ragged. But when his gaze turned to look at her, she noticed his eyes looked different, as if he recognized her from somewhere. She honestly had no idea who this man was.

"Abigail, meet the elderly beggar. Sir, this is my sister, Abigail, Princess of Ithaca."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Abigail responds kindly as she sits down in front of the man. The man proceeded to look her up and down, as if trying to see if anything had changed, she thought. But he still has that faraway look in his eyes.

"And you as well." The beggar responded. "Your father would be a proud man, to know you have grown into such a beautiful young woman."

"A bit too beautiful, I'm afraid."

"What makes you say that?" he asks with a quizzical stare.

"These men that have come to live in my father's house. They…watch me constantly. I would go to bathe, and it's like…I could feel their lustful gazes on me. It is more than I can stand, so I take a quick bath, and leave to go to my room, and I stay there for the rest of the night."

"That is very wise of you." He says as he nods in approval. "Your father…he…would be happy to learn you would hold your anger until the right moment. Those men will never appreciate what a gem you are."

Abigail stared confused at the old man. How did he know what her father would want? Did he know her father from some far off land he traveled to before he died? And he seemed to know so much about her too, and she didn't know anything about him, let alone his name. The shepherd came back and told Abigail that her mother was calling for her.

"Well, sir. I must go now." She smiled as she got up and left. "But it was nice to meet you. I wish you had brought better news of my father." With that, she exited out of the tent. That left the old beggar and Telemachus to talk alone.

"She's smart, but strong-willed like her mother." The old beggar said, but the thoughts of those men defiling such a sweet, innocent young woman like her sent his blood boiling.

"Father, she's been holding out for as long as she can, and she is able to avoid them each and every time. But I'm afraid that one day…"

"Such things will not happen. Stay with your sister at all times. Remember, my son, being angry is easy. But you must wait for the right moment to use that anger." Odysseus said, disguised as the beggar. He would reclaim his home, and he would protect his family, no matter what steps it took.

But first, he must take it one step at a time.

* * *

**Please review! This is my first shot at an Odyssey fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! See you guys next time! Byeeee **


End file.
